Nosotros
by Stella Aparicio Pereyra
Summary: Sesshōmaru Taisho, un hombre que lo tenía todo, el mundo se rendía a sus pies, ¿qué más podía pedir?. solo que cuando se está en la cúspide más alta, la caída es es más fuerte. ¿podrá levantarse? ¿aprenderá lo que es el amor? Rin Takahashi hija de un oficial de policía, tiene la felicidad en sus manos, a tan solo un día pero el destino tiene preparado para ella algo diferente.
1. Prologo

Los personajes no nos perteneces son propiedad de R.T

Autora @Romina Chávez

Edición y redacción Stella Aparicio

"Una desgracia... Una casualidad... Y un regalo..."

Las hojas caen débilmente de las copas de los árboles mientras que la fría brisa otoñal las recoge para jugar con ellas y formar una lluvia dorada dejando entre ver la llegada de una nueva estación.

Pero para Sesshōmaru Taisho representaba más que eso, era el comienzo de un nuevo año - "volver a empezar..." - era todo lo que podía decirse a sí mismo mientras contemplaba la gran cuidad desde el ventanal de su tétrica oficina de perfectas paredes blancas carentes de vida.

Era considerado el hombre más adinerado del país, lo habían consagrado como el soltero más codiciado del momento, podía leer como los portales amarillistas lo definían como "El hombre más joven en tenerlo todo", sin embargo para él todo aquello carecía de importancia alguna.

Estaba completamente sumido en su propia existencia, frío y arrogante, eran las palabras exactas con las que lo definían aquellas personas que se consideraban los más cercanos.

Pero por más extraño que pareciese, mucho tiempo atrás su vida no era así, un suceso iba a cambiar por completo su vida.

La dicha de ser padre llamo a su puerta, pero trajo consigo la desgracia.

La historia podrán encontrarla en

#Wattpad, en la plataforma de #Romiii94

#Fanfic, en mi plataforma #StellaAparicioPereyra

Las actualizaciones vamos a realizarlas los días sábados en horario Chile/Argentina

Esperamos poder cumplir con sus expectativas y que amén está historia tanto como nosotras!!!


	2. capitulo I - Lo que nos unio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de R.T**

 **Simplemente los utilizamos por diversión.**

 **Autora: Fb/ Romina Chavez, Wp/ Romiii94**

 **Redacción y edición: Fb/Wp/Ins: Stella Aparicio Pereyra.**

 **La edición de esta Historia ha sido minuciosamente leída y aprobada por su Autora y Mentora.**

 _Él ha perdido su vida…_

 _Ella sus sueños…_

 _¿Quién podría salvar sus almas?..._

 **10:00 King Clinic – Tokio**

Los gritos extenuantes de una mujer se avecinaban hacia la sala de emergencia del hospital, los alaridos eran desesperantes y podrían definirlo como molesto. Sin embargo las personas que permanecían en aquella sala guardaron silencio y se limitaron a mirar a la mujer que ingresaba en una camilla a medida que los gritos se hacían cada vez más constantes.

Podía notarse su vientre abultado dando como señal que pronto daría a luz, junto a ella ingresaba un joven de cabello plateado, tez blanca casi pálida, alto y dueño de unos inigualables e inconfundibles ojos dorados. Sus prendas delataban su posición social mientras que su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

En unas pocas horas la vida de ambos cambiaria para siempre…

 _ **9 meses atrás….**_

 _Se había encerrado en el baño del departamento de su amante casual, estaba sentada dentro del jacuzzi con sus ojos cerrados y entre sus manos mantenía una prueba de embarazo. Se negaba a mirar el resultado, estaba completamente aterrada, no sabía que esperar._

 _Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus piernas estaban entumecidas gracias a la posición mientras que su respiración comenzaba a entre cortarse, no podía alargarlo más tenía que mirar, tenía que ser valiente de una vez por todas._

 _Abrió sus grandes ojos y poso su mirada rojiza en aquel pequeño artefacto, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban y sus manso comenzaban a temblar. Frente a ella se dibujaban dos finas líneas, una roja y otra azul en señal de positivo, con su mano derecha atrapo un grito que amenazo con salir, mientras que con la otra aún mantenía el agarre firme de aquella prueba de embarazo y la llevaba con fuerza hacia su pecho para tratar de calmar el palpitar de su corazón._

 _La preocupación comenzaba a hacerse presente y los nervios la invadían aún más, su piel blanca comenzó a tornarse pálida y sintió como el mundo a sus pies se derrumbaba, por inercia se levantó del lugar que minutos atrás había transformado como su refugio y a pasos lentos camino hacia la puerta._

 _Con la mano libre tomo la perilla y la hizo girar mientras que al mismo tiempo tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de aquel hombre que permanecía recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, no hacía falta decir nada para saber qué era lo que estaba esperando, su sola mirada exigía una respuesta, una que solamente ella podía darle._

 _\- ¿y, bien? – fue todo lo que dijo. No era un hombre expresivo, ni de muchas palabras, no se podía esperar de él grandes demostraciones ni gestos de amor._

 _\- Dio positivo, estoy embarazada Sesshomaru – trato de sonar lo más calmada que pudo, pero por dentro era un mar de emociones encontradas, no sabía cómo definir el momento._

 _\- Hmp! – ese sonido tan particular en él fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, pero en cuanto llevo sus manos a su aun plano vientre pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa._

 _\- No lo abortare – se apresuró a decir mientras bajaba su mirada. Sintió como el hombre frente a ella cambiaba de posición y el silencio se apoderaba del lugar._

 _\- Tampoco planeaba pedírtelo –_

 _\- ¿Qué? – dijo mientras sus ojos buscaban encontrarse con la mirada ambarina._

 _\- Pero no esperes que me case contigo Kagura, sabes que esto no era más que sexo -_

 _\- Lo se… no espero absolutamente nada de tu parte – continuo mientras enarcaba una sonrisa casi irónica. Necesitaba ocultar todo lo que sentía por el a como diera lugar, no le daría el gusto de verla abatida. Mentiría si dijera que no amaba a aquel hombre que ahora sin proponérselo le estaba otorgando el más grande de los regalos, tener en su vientre un hijo suyo era más de lo que podía esperar de alguien como él._

 _\- Pero aun así me are cargo de ti y todo aquello que tenga que ver con el niño…-_

 _\- No hace falta… yo –_

 _\- No es tu decisión, y tampoco es algo que tenga que discutir, es mi hijo y nada le faltara – su tono de voz era aún más frio de lo usual, estaba molesto, y tenía razones para estarlo, ella se moría de ganas por tenerlo a su lado era consiente que no podría retenerlo y prefería alejarlo._

 _\- Gracias… - pero aunque lo intentara no podía…_

 **Fin recuerdos**

Y ahora, en esa sala de hospital, luego de agobiantes meses llenos de antojos extraños, controles médicos, cambios bruscos de humor, peleas innecesarias con la futura abuela del niño, ambos estaban a punto de recibir sin dudas el regalo más importante de sus vidas.

 **23:00 hr – Centro, Tokio**

Era la noche perfecta, el cielo estaba completamente despejado dejando ver en su firmamento las resplandecientes estrellas, mientras que la luna se posaba en lo alto con toda su majestuosidad.

La cena había sido planeada muchas semanas atrás, en un pequeño restaurante de la gran ciudad de tokio. Podía verse una mesa para dos perfectamente preparada, el mantel, las copas junto a las velas que daban un tenue resplandor a aquel apartado lugar, cada detalle estaba preparado para la ocasión.

Una joven pareja ocupaba los lugares junto a la mesa a la espera de quien tomaría su orden, el silencio reinaba entre ambos dejando entre ver los nervios de uno de ellos, algo importante estaba por suceder y no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación.

\- ¿Kohaku?... – Pregunto la joven de grandes ojos chocolates que estaba justo frente a él, esa mirada llena de luz y vida lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento y le era imposible no fundirse en ella perdiendo la noción del tiempo – gracias por invitarme, el lugar es precioso.. – continuo mientras enarcaba una sonrisa, su voz era tan dulce que cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hacían vibrar.

\- De… de nada Rin, te invite a este lugar... para poder decirte algo importante… - se apresuró a decir, los nervios estaban haciendo estragos en él y sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar, su corazón latía aún más rápido de lo normal, si no lo decía pronto podría jurar que iba a desfallecer en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Algo importante? – realmente la estaba tomando por sorpresa, frente a ella estaba una persona completamente diferente a la que conocía.

\- Rin…sabes yo… te invite a este lugar… - realmente estaba nervioso, las palabras se agolpaban una tras otra en su garganta y se negaban a salir.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – la mujer no comprendía nada, pero aun así poso una de sus mano sobre la mano de su acompañante que estaba sobre la mesa tratando de darle valor, al sentir el calor en un rápido movimiento la tomo y sintió como el nudo en su estómago de a poco cedía, sin soltarla se puso de pie y de a poco se acercó hacia ella, la calidez con la que le hablaba fue la señal esperada, sin dudas era la persona indicada.

\- Quiero que compartas tu vida conmigo, no existe en este mundo alguien capaz de hacerme sentir las miles de emociones que siento cuando tan solo me regalas una de tus miles de sonrisas, y juro ante todos los dioses que existen en este frio mundo que prometo dar mi vida si así fuera necesario con tal de saberte bien,… - con su mano libre tomo de su bolsillo una pequeña caja roja aterciopelada y sin soltar su mano se arrodillo frente a la mujer completamente pasmada, abrió lentamente la caja y continuo - ¿me darías el honor de ser mi esposa? –

Rin no podía emitir palabra alguna, estaba completamente paralizada, había soñado con ese momento desde muy pequeña y jamás imagino que sería de tal manera, las palabra que pronuncio lleno de amor cada rincón de su corazón. Las lágrimas de emoción no se hicieron esperar y una a una cayeron por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

\- Claro… claro que si – contesto con su vos entre cortada, la dicha se apodero de ella y sin pensarlo dejo caer su cuerpo para fundirse en un abrazo cargado de emociones.

Podía escucharse a lo lejos como poco a poco los aplausos y ovaciones se adueñaban de lugar, el rostro de la joven se tornó completamente rojo, había olvidado por completo donde estaban.

 **Mientras tanto en King Clinic…**

Felicidades, es un niño – se escuchó decir al médico, mientras sostenía entre sus manos al recién nacido, junto a él las enfermeras preparadas para cumplir con el protocolo lo esperaban.

El grito agudo de la mujer llamo la atención del médico que acababa de entregar al niño, la sangre entre sus piernas no había menguado y no parecía querer hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – fueron las palabras que Sesshomaru apenas pudo pronunciar, noto como la blanca piel de la madre de su hijo se tornaba perlada y poco a poco perdía su color.

\- Es una hemorragia, por favor debe retirarse – contesto el medico sin mirarlo haciendo una señal al camillero para que lo sacaran del quirófano.

La espera era agobiante, cada minuto que pasaba para él era una eternidad y como una bestia enjaulada caminaba sin cesar de un extremo a otro en esa pequeña sala de espera, en donde el aire cada vez era más pesado.

Se encontraba de espalda a la puerta de ingreso cuando sintió que lentamente se habría dejado entre ver al médico que hace unos instantes había recibido a su pequeño hijo. Su bata aún estaba bañada en sangre y su rostro no reflejaba lo que esperaba escuchar.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – su voz era un más fría de lo normal pero aun así en ella se podía notar un deje de preocupación, haciendo que el medico guardara silencio por unos momentos que para él fueron eternos.

\- Lamento decirle que su Sra. ha fallecido –

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! – grito alterado mientras se abalanzaba sobre el médico - ¡Es mentira! – había perdido por completo el control de sus acciones y sin pensarlo lo tomo de las solapas de su bata - ¡Dígame la verdad! –

\- Sr. Taisho, entiendo su frustración, pero debe comprender que hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible para salvar su vida – El medico estaba completamente tranquilo demostrando su profesionalismo y seguramente no era la primera vez que un hecho como ese se hacía presente en aquella sala.

Sesshomaru sin decir una palabra más lo soltó, ahora frente a él se presentaba una nueva realidad, una donde se encontraba completamente solo junto a un niño y para ser sinceros no tenía la menor idea de cómo sobre llevar la situación.

Los días pasaban y los recuerdos no parecían menguar, todo había sucedido tan rápido. El cortejo fúnebre de su amante se habían llevado a cabo tal cual lo decía su testamento, y ahora en la intimidad de su hogar se permitía pensar.

Se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de whisky junto al ventanal de la sala principal con vista al inmenso jardín rodeado de magnificas flores, se consideraba un hombre más que exitoso, dueño de una empresa prospera, tenía el dinero suficiente para vivir rodeado de lujos por los años que le quedaban de vida y aun así dejar un buen capital si quisiera a cinco generaciones después de él, pero ahora era todo completamente diferente, en una de las tantas alcoba de la mansión se encontraba durmiendo su hijo, un hijo fuera del matrimonio , un bastardo.

Junto al infante estaba su madre Irasue, quien hasta el último momento se negaba a reconocer no solo la relación que el mantenía con aquella mujer sino que también a la idea de convertirse en abuela y fue aún más notorio su rechazo al enterarse su negativa al matrimonio por ambas partes.

Pero dejo su orgullo cuando por fin lo tubo en entre sus bazos, al ver que no solo compartían los mismos rasgos de su propio hijo sino también su nombre, había decidido dejar todo atrás para poder ayudarlo con el niño…

 **Por otra parte…**

Aquella pareja de jóvenes comprometidos no marchaban nada mal, se amaban de eso no había dudas.

Habían decidido que lo mejor era casarse por civil, querían hacerlo lo más pronto posible, temían que aquel respetado oficial de policía que tenía por padre Rin se arrepintiera de conceder en matrimonio a su única hija.

Tan solo un mes, un mes sus vidas estarían unidas para toda la eternidad, pero antes de semejante acontecimiento debían festejar por última vez junto a sus amigas Kagome y Sango.

Organizaron su despedida de soltera en una reconocida discoteca, en el centro de la cuidad, la habían planeado por semanas, todo iba a ser perfecto, cada pequeño detalle fue minuciosamente planificado, nada podía salir mal ¿Verdad?

 **Tres años después…**

El firmamento estaba completamente vestido de azul, no había rastros de nubes que pudieran opacar su grandeza, mientras que a lo lejos podía verse como el sol de a poco hacia su majestuosa aparición iluminando de a poco la gran cuidad con sus tenues rayos.

Un avión privado descendía sobre una de las pistas del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio dejando a su paso una estela, en su interior podía verse a un joven con varios documentos sobre su mesa, esparcidos sin ningún sentido aparente, mientras que entre sus manos tenía el más importante de todos.

Tomo la taza que contenía un humeante café echo con los más exquisitos granos Colombianos, que se encontraba entre tanto desorden, bebió de él y pudo sentir como sus fosas nasales se inundaron de ese dulce aroma mientras que su garganta podía sentir el calor que poco a poco descendía por la tráquea para llegar hasta su destino., sin dudas un placer que pocos podían darse.

Miro con atención cada detalle de aquella fotografía que no se animaba a dejar junto al resto, en ella podía observarse a un niño de no más de tres años, su cabello completamente negro, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y estaban bañados en un color oro, sus facciones casi perfectas y aniñadas lo hacían ver como el ángel que había estado esperando por años. Junto a la imagen tenía entre sus manos unos análisis de ADN tomados de un pequeño cabello pulcramente guardado en un frasco, confirmando la información de aquella nota.

 _"…Esta vivo…"_

La sostuvo con fuerza, presionando su puño con ira mezclada con frustración que poco a poco se apoderaban de todo su ser, dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo minutos antes tratando de calmarse, no podía darse el lujo de perder el control, después de todo junto a todos esos documentos estaba la dirección exacta en donde encontrar al infante y la situación demandaba todo su auto control posible.

Se acercó a paso lento y sensual una azafata, habían llegado y podía descender para emprender el rumbo hacia su destino.

A pasos firmes eh indiferente de todos los medios de comunicación, Sesshomaru bajo las escaleras de la aeronave. Los periodistas al verlo pisar tierra firme se abalanzaron a él para tratar de hablar con él o tan solo obtener la mejor de las fotografías.

Aunque la muchedumbre lo increpo, él no detuvo su caminar, tenía en su mente un único objetivo y nada podría detenerlo, su prioridad era encontrar a su único hijo, ese que hace meses atrás creía muerto y ahora los papeles que guardo cuidadosamente en su maletín confirmaban lo contrario.

La seguridad del lugar le brindó apoyo abriéndole paso entre la gente para poder llegar al vehículo que lo estaba aguardando para llevarlo hacia su destino, su verdadero destino….

 **Mientras tanto…**

En una pequeña casa, ubicada en un tranquilo barrio de la gran ciudad, se podía escuchar el sonido de una melodía infantil proveniente del baño, era un pequeño niño que entonaba las estrofas de la canción ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro sin cesar, mientras que por otro lado se podía ver a una joven de ojos chocolate cepillarse su larga melena mientras reía.

\- Veo que estas muy animado ¿verdad Haru? – pregunto la mujer mientras le sonreía sin dejar de cepillar sus cabellos, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro, un sutil maquillaje apenas perceptible en sus ojos que hace poco volvía a usar, y en su cuello podía verse una cadena delgada adornándolo con anillo más grande del que podía usar.

\- Así es mamá – contesto con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Bien, después de la guardería te prometo que iremos al parque ¿de acuerdo?-

\- Si, si –

La mujer miro el reloj que adornaba su mano izquierda, pudo ver como se le hacía tarde, ambos corrieron por el pasillo del modesto hogar el pequeño tomo su mochila mientras que ella agarro su bolso y antes de salir se detuvo frente a un pequeño altar.

\- Buenos días papá – susurro enarcando una sonrisa melancólica, sintió como una pequeña mano tomaba la suya llamando su atención, sus ojos se encontraron con la dulce mirada ambarina del pequeño provocando que sonriera.

Ambos salieron del hogar para retomar su rutina diaria, dejaría al infante en la guardería, esa guardería a al que tanto le había costado adaptarse, mientras que ella a pasos apresurados debía ir a la universidad.

Con veinte años recién cumplidos, estaba tomando la responsabilidad que lleva ser dueña de casa, estudiante de abogacía, hermana y madre a la vez. Todas esas tareas demandaban mucho de ella, no podía darse el lujo de fallar pues tenía una gran carga en sus hombros. A pesar de estar afrontando su realidad en soledad no odiaba su estilo de vida, al contrario, estaba agradecida a todos los dioses por la oportunidad que le estaban dando.

La oportunidad de salir delante de la profunda depresión en la cual se vio inmersa durante mucho tiempo, y todo eso era gracias a la única persona que fue capaz de devolverle el sentido a su vida: Haru.

El pequeño se había convertido en su vida, todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor, tan solo se tenían el uno al otro.

\- Mami… ¿Quién es él? - Pregunto, afianzando el agarre de su mano, mientras que ella miraba con suma extrañeza al hombre que tenía en frente, sus finas prendas dejaban entre ver su posición social.

\- Dígame, ¿Qué necesita Señor…? –

\- Mi nombre es… Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Taisho y estaría necesitando asesoría legal…

¡Hola! Mi nombre es **Stella M.** y antes que nada quería agradecer a esta excelente escritora que me permitió ser quien edite y redacte nuevamente una de sus obras de artes.

Y ahora uno anuncio importante: cada detalle, situación, escena que se ha cambiado fue echa bajo la vigilancia estricta de su autora.

Espero que sea de su agrado la nueva versión de esta exquisita historia de amor.

Recuerden que los dias sabados a las 23:00 Chile/Argentina se haran las actualizaciones.

 **Xoxo**


	3. Cap II Recuerdos sin olvidar

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de R.T**_

 _ **Simplemente los utilizamos por diversión.**_

 _ **Autora: Fb/ Romina Chavez, Wp/ Romiii94**_

 _ **Redacción y edición: Fb/Wp/Ins: Stella Aparicio Pereyra.**_

 _ **La edición de esta Historia ha sido minuciosamente leída y aprobada por su Autora y Mentora.**_

 _"…Los sueños y los deseos son una cosa… pero el destino es algo completamente diferente…"_

 **Tres** **años antes…**

El sonido del despertador no es lo primero que suelo escuchar cada mañana al despertar, más bien es el sonido del televisor anunciando las noticias matutinas acompañado de la inconfundible melodía del hervidor, dándome una única señal, Mi Padre ya está levantado.

Abro mis ojos en un ligero pestañeo, y recorro cada rincón de mi habitación apenas iluminada por los tenues rayos de sol que ingresaban por la ventana, mientras me desperezó.

Había contenido por unos mitos el aire, para dejarlo escapar muy lentamente – _Hoy se lo diré_ – me dije a mi misma en un susurro, levante mi mano izquierda para admirar una vez más el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo anular, y como un acto reflejo el recuerdo de aquella noche perfecta invadió mi mente, me estremecí al darme cuenta del futuro que se presentaba frente a mí.

Realmente quiero hacerlo, quiero compartir mi vida con él, no me importa nuestra corta edad, en mi corazón no puede caber más amor del que le profeso, pero para poder hacerlo… antes tengo que obtener la autorización de mi padre…

Mi madre falleció a mis diez años dejándome al cuidado de ese hombre, que a lo largo de este tiempo me inculco valores y se convirtió en el hombre más importante de mi vida, pese a su arduo trabajo como oficial de policía en la comisaria del centro de Tokio siempre se ha hecho del tiempo necesario para atender cada una de mis necesidades, sin importar cuales fueras… alejaba por las noches a los demonios que amenazaban con interrumpir mi sueño, contaba miles de cuentos para mí, limpio incontable de veces mi cabello y tuvo que llevarme a todos lados y siempre que mire hacia ataras allí estaba él…

Entre tantos recuerdos que guardo para mí, tengo unos muy presentes… cada vez que eh sentido miedo y por las noches no podía dormir asustada de que las cosas no pudieran salir bien… él tomaba mi mano y cantaba…

 _"…oruga en el árbol_

 _Como te preguntas quien vas a ser…_

 _No puedes ir lejos, pero siempre puedes soñar…_

 _Deseo que puedas y deseo que hubieras podido…_

 _No te preocupes y abrázame fuerte…_ _Prometo estar ahí cuando vuelvas algún día…"_

Pero no recuerdo en que momento su vida se volvió tan rutinaria repartida entre el trabajo y yo, creo que fue justamente eso lo que hizo que saliéramos adelante después de la perdida de mamá… aun después de todo eso tenía que ganarse la vida y hacer un hogar para mi… y lo hizo completamente solo...Debió haber sido tan duro… pero a pesar de todo eso, es hora de que emprenda mi camino, y hoy es el día.

\- ¡Rin, es hora de desayunar!- me llamo desde la cocina, en donde seguramente me estaría esperando con el mejor de los desayunos, como siempre suele hacerlo.

\- ¡Ya voy papa! – conteste, mientras me colocaba la bata.

Mientras la fría tela cubría mi cuerpo podía sentir como mis manos comenzaban a sudar, en mi estómago se estaba formando un nudo terriblemente doloroso y los nervios comenzaban a adueñarse de todo mi ser.

Recordare este día como uno de los más difíciles, sin dudas… tengo que encontrar las palabras exactas que lo hagan entender mi decisión, si algo llega a salir mal… si algo llega a salir mal estoy completamente segura que saldrá en busca de Kohaku, sin importarle los años que llevamos juntos en esta relación…

Cada paso que di, cada escalón que baje dolió y dolió como no se dan una idea… mis nervios estaban tomando el control al punto de hacerme imaginar dolencias inexistentes, ¿acaso eso es posible?, tratando de disimular mis nervios y sin pensar demasiado me senté en la mesa.

Mientras él tomaba su café su mente y atención estaban puesta en el televisor, vestía como todos los días su uniforme de una manera impecable y no pude evitar imaginarme, sino se tomaba bien las cosas _… "seguramente saldría detrás de mi novio para perseguirlo por toda la cuidad con su arma reglamentaria…_ " sacudí mi cabeza para alejar mis terribles pensamientos, tome aire y me di valor.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rin? – pregunto, mientras su mirada se clavaba en mis ojos completamente invadidos de pánico, sus ojos reflejaban lo fuerte que era y como respuesta solo pude apartar mi vista avergonzada, no sabía por dónde comenzar….

\- ¿sucedió algo con kohaku? ¿te ha hecho algo? Puedes decirme lo que sea… ¿sabes eso verdad? – la calma que era característica en él se estaba esfumando, podía notarlo un poco irritado.

\- ¿eh?... yo… -

\- Dime, si acaso te ha hecho daño… ¡te juro que las pagara! – continuo mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa – nadie dañara a mi princesa – agrego suavizando su voz.

\- La verdad… la verdad es que si…-

\- ¿Qué? – lo poco que le quedaba de calma se había esfumado por completo, ahora podía ver como su rostro se trasformaba en uno que jamás había visto.

\- No… no, no es lo que te imaginas – conteste mientras movía en cualquier dirección mis manos, mi mente se había vuelto completamente blanca, no podía unir mis ideas y las pocas palabras que podía pronunciar no estaba segura de que sean las correctas – lo que sucede es que… - levante mi mano y se la extendí, deje que viera por sí mismo el anillo que descansaba en mi dedo y fue ese mismo momento en donde sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y lejos de sentir felicidad lo escuche gritar.

\- ¿Estas embarazada? – y eso fue todo lo que necesite para confirmar mis sospechas… no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo.

\- ¡Papá! – grite mientras al mismo tiempo retiraba mi mano – ¡Por supuesto que no! – continúe completamente avergonzada – además… tengo la suficiente confianza para decirte que nosotros aun no hemos echo nada.

\- Está bien hija, pero… ¿estas segura de esto? ¿De dar un paso tan grande…? El matrimonio es algo serio, es dar tu vida por alguien más, le vas a entregar algo más que valioso – su rostro ya no reflejaba enojo ni sorpresa, más bien en él había tristeza, no necesite de señales para saber que estaba pensando en mamá.

\- Papá… - mi corazón se estremeció de un momento a otro y deje los nervios de lado y sin pensarlo corrí hasta el para poder abrazarlo – amo a Kohaku más de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar y sé que él siente lo mismo por mi… no voy a mentirte… estoy aterrada por lo que vendrá, pero estoy segura de que es el hombre con quien quiero compartir mis días… - continúe, mientras podía sentir sus brazos rodearme.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa canción que de niña te cantaba? – su pregunta hizo que levantara mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraran, no compendia a que venía su pregunta.

\- Jamás te la cante completa… mi pequeña mariposa.

 _"…oruga en el árbol_

 _Como te preguntas quien vas a ser_

 _No puedes ir lejos, pero siempre puedes soñar_

 _Deseo que puedas y deseo que hubieras podido_ _No te preocupes y abrázame fuerte_

 _Prometo estar ahí cuando vuelvas algún día…_

 _Mariposa vuela lejos…_

 _Mueve tus alas, no te puedes quedar_

 _Toma esos sueños y haz que todos se hagan realidad_

 _Mariposa vuela lejos…_

 _Hemos estado esperando por este día_

 _Mucho tiempo y sabes lo que tienes que hacer_

 _Mariposa vuela lejos…"1_

Mientras escuchaba la voz de mi papá entonar la canción, mis ojos no fueron capaces de retener las lágrimas que se agrupaban en mis ojos y las dejaron correr por mis mejillas.

Esa era su forma de decirme que aunque las cosas podían salir mal él siempre iba a estar allí, esperando mi regreso, que no se opondría y que me apoyaría.

\- Es… es tan hermosa… - era todo lo que fui capaz de decir.

\- Hija, se feliz que nada existe en este mundo más importante que tu felicidad – y tan pronto como termino de hablar lo volví a abrazar.

Todo había salido a la perfección, pese a mis miedos y dudas, ese desayuno fue el mejor que tuve en mucho tiempo pero debía apurarme estaba atrasada y de seguir así seguramente perdería un día de clases.

Me aliste lo más rápido que me fue posible, debía bañarme, colocarme el uniforme y peinarme.

Mi padre ya había comenzado su rutina dejándome completamente sola en mi hogar, así que tome la bicicleta que había dejado olvidada y emprendí el viaje.

A medida que me el tiempo pasaba frente a mí la estructura del colegio se hacía más imponente, baje de mi bicicleta y antes de que pudiera aparcarla escuche como una voz conocida llamaba mi atención.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?, ¡cuéntamelo todo! – La dueña de aquella melodiosa voz era una de mis mejores amigas Kagome, su largo cabello de un perfecto color azabache caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros, acostumbraba a llevarlo suelto dejando que los rayos del sol le dieran más brillo del que ya tenía. Sus ojos azulados parpadearon un par de veces al ver que de mí no salía palabra alguna.

\- Anda, no me pongas más nerviosa – insistió.

\- Pues… la verdad es que… - baje la mirada tratando de darle un poco de dramatismo a la situación – verás… tengo su bendición – continúe mientras enarcaba la sonrisa mas radiante que pude encontrar en mi repertorio, estaba completamente feliz.

\- kiiaaaaa, ¡felicidades!- grito tan emocionada como yo, sin pensarlo me abrazo y continuo – ya es un hecho, vas a casarte con kohaku – pero tan pronto termino de decir esa frase note como su tono de voz cambiaba – ojala yo pueda decir lo mismo… - para luego soltarme y posar su mirada en el cielo.

\- Oh vamos… de seguro el destino tiene algo grandioso preparado para ti, eres una mujer excepcional – conteste sin perder la sonrisa, realmente lo pensaba.

\- Me encantaría poder encontrar un hombre amable, tierno, sincero, agradable con quien pasar largas horas hablando, tomando un té o simplemente mirándonos… pero sobre todo que no se meta en problemas – comento de manera suplicante y sus ojos soñadores.

\- No pidas mucho… - conteste con sarcasmo – creo que todas pedimos lo mismo –

\- Rin… tú tienes la suerte de tener a kohaku a tu lado… realmente espero que seas feliz.

\- Gracias Kagome – estaba realmente feliz por mí, podía ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras y sin pensarlo nos volvimos a abrazar.

\- ¿Cuándo será la boda? – pregunto mientras me soltaba.

\- Dentro de un mes… solamente nos casaremos por civil… - confesé sonrojada.

\- ¿QUÉ?- fue todo lo que obtuve como respuesta - ¿porque tan pronto? –

\- Es que… veras… queremos hacerlo antes que mi padre se arrepienta… -

\- RIIN – escuche a lo lejos como otra voz familiar me llamaba, gire mi rostro para encontrarme con Sango, amiga y "Cuñada".

Si a alguien tengo que agradecer el sentir tanta felicidad sin dudas es a ella, quien sin darse cuenta me presento al hombre con quien compartiría el resto de mi vida, su hermano.

A diferencia de nosotras ella se encuentra cursando los primeros años de universidad, y estoy completamente segura que ha venido hasta acá con una sola idea en mente.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – se apresuró a preguntar.

\- Bien, me ha dado su bendición – exclame nuevamente.

\- ¡oh por Dios! - contesto llevando ambas manos a rostro – ¡felicidades! Mi hermano va a estar más tranquilo, es un manojo de nervios desde que todo esto sucedió – contesto mientras reía y descubría su rostro

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la campana del instituto sonó, debíamos dejar la charla para otro momento. Nos despedimos y cada una retomo el camino a sus actividades, caminamos pausadamente por los pasillos cuando kagome se detuvo de manera abrupta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

\- Te vas a casar en un mes… ¿verdad? –

\- … Si – afirme algo nerviosa.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos las mías – tenemos que hacer la **DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA** – grito emocionada, mientras que yo pude solamente sonreír mas por cortesía que por gusto, un frio inexplicable recorrió mi columna dejándome sin palabras.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-

\- Nada… - deje escapar un poco de aire – está bien – conteste para tranquilizarla.

Los días han pasado más rápido de lo que imaginaba, el gran día se acercaba a pasos agigantados y con el mis nervios se acrecentaban siendo casi imposibles de ocultar… mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 180 y nada volvería a ser igual.

Y mientras la ansiedad y los nervios me consumían por dentro, mis amigas Kagome y Sango estaban ansiosas por la _"despedida de soltera",_ que habían organizado para mí, el evento iba a llevarse a cabo en una discoteca de en el centro de la cuidad.

Sin dudas planear una boda, por más sencilla que fuera era un asunto agotador, los trámites consumían más tiempo del que había imaginado haciendo que Kohaku y yo tan solo pudiéramos interactuar por teléfono y vernos escasas horas.

A medida que pasaron los días, perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando menos me di cuenta había llegado el día.

Hoy sería la despedida de soltera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el día estaba llegando a su fin el sol poco a poco dejaba ver en el cielo sus últimos rayos anaranjados para dar lugar a la noche…. Una larga noche sin dudas.

En mi habitación ya no reinaba el silencio, sino que podía escucharse alegres melodías acompañada de un sinfín de risas.

Mis amigas habían llegado temprano, juntas íbamos a emprender el ritual tan agobiante de arreglaros para el gran evento, mi última noche de "chicas libre" como ellas solían llamarlo.

Sango sin dudas es la más emocionada, había perdido a sus padres cinco años atrás en un terrible accidente automovilístico, tomo el lugar de madre, cuidando de Kohaku y su hogar… realmente es una mujer excepcional, digna de admirar, cada vez que a mi mente viene ese recuerdo no puedo evitar estremecerme ante tal situación… es difícil imaginar la desesperación que pudo haber llegado a sentir… no me creo capaz de afrontar una responsabilidad de tal magnitud, seguramente me hundiría en la depresión y caería en un pozo tan profundo que no podría salir nunca.

Las horas pasaban entre anécdotas vergonzosas y risas, los nervios de la noche se desvanecieron por completo cuando me sugirieron usar unos simples pantalones de mezclilla en vez de una falda corta, combinándolo con un crop top negro, mi cabello estaba completamente suelto mientras que en mi rostro colocaron un sutil maquillaje.

Camine hacia el espejo en un extremo de mi alcoba y me mire detenidamente, frente a mi estaba la imagen de una mujer, pude notar que los rasgos aniñados que años atrás me caracterizaban habían perdido formas para dar paso a lo que ahora frente a mí se presentaban, me costó reconocerme en aquel cuerpo, pero sin decir nada sonreír, realmente estaba complacida con lo que veía… dentro de poco me convertiría en la esposa de alguien… de alguien que correspondía a mis sentimientos con la misma intensidad.

Unos minutos nada más habían pasado desde que me había perdido en mi mente, cuando detrás de mí note la presencia de mis amigas, habían elegido atuendos parecidos y fue cuando me di cuenta que era hora de partir.

Bajamos apresuradas las escaleras, nos habíamos tomado demasiado tiempo, pero antes de partir mi padre nos esperaba junto al umbral de la puerta principal.

\- Diviértete – fue todo lo que dijo mientras nos habría la puerta y besaba mi mejilla.

\- Claro papá, así lo hare –

\- Pertenecen bien niñas…- continuo, mirando a mis amigas.

\- Por supuesto oficial de policía – contestaron al unísono imitando un saludo característico de militares, mientras reían.

El camino hacia el lugar había sido tranquilo, cargado de risas y bromas.

Al ingresar al lugar la música invadió mis oídos, juraría que podía escucharse desde cualquier rincón con la misma intensidad, todo era fantástico desde la decoración hasta la misma gente.

Al cabo de unas pocas horas el grupo de amigas que había asistido me llevo hacia el centro de la pista y fue ese momento en donde sentí como mi corazón bombeaba a toda prisa, comencé a sentirme nerviosa, estaba convencida que llegarían los bailarines exóticos, no sabía muy bien que esperar y eso aumentaba mi ansiedad.

Sentí como las manos de Kagome tapaban mi vista impidiendo que pudiera ver lo que estaba por suceder, al cabo de unos minutos sentí como alguien se atrevía a besar mis labios.

Me sentí desesperada y comencé a forcejear, kagome descubrió mis ojos y frente a mi estaba la persona que menos imagine.

\- ¿Kohaku?- pregunte al verlo, sin decir una palabra me abrazo y volvió a besar mis labios.

\- Sorpresa… - susurro

\- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo – propuso tomándome la mano para guiarme hacia la salida.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero…

\- No te preocupes, luego volvemos a entrar – continuo enarcando la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora.

\- Este… - algo dentro de mí me indicaba que no debía ir… pero al ver esa sonrisa no pude negarme – Está bien, tu ganas iré – y tan pronto como salimos del lugar me arrepentí … si tan solo hubiera seguido a mis instintos… si tan solo hubiera sabido… si tan solo…

 **Fin pov Rin**

La pareja camino hacia la salida, había preparado una gran sorpresa, tenía con él las alianzas que había escogido para el gran día.

Guardo en su bolsillo derecho su mano dispuesto a sacar la pequeña caja cuando a toda velocidad un automóvil sin patente color negro se cruzó frente a ellos.

De un momento a otro se vieron rodeados por varios hombres encapuchados con trajes del mismo color, sin darles tiempo a pensar se colocaron a sus espalda y a la fuerza los ingresaron dentro del carro.

Los gritos desesperados de Rin pidiendo ayuda fueron en vano, la música del lugar parecía sonar aún más fuerte de lo que la había sentido durante las horas que habían permanecido en el recinto, la mujer no dejaba de moverse de manera desesperada regando tener más fuerza y poder salir del agarre del cual era presa, mientras que Kohaku era golpeado sin piedad.

La desesperación y el pánico se apoderaron del pequeño cuerpo, pero aun así intentaba entre lágrimas y gritos ayudar a su prometido, el hombre que la sostenía había perdido la paciencia, agarro una gran cantidad de cabello y jalo hacia atrás tratando de callarla.

Rin dejo escapar un grito ahogado, y fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta la extraña conversación que mantenían entre ellos.

\- Cuidado con la chica, recuerda ningún rasguño –

\- Lo sé –

\- Pues, no parece… si llega a tener una sola marca lo lamentaras –

El agarre de su cabello era cada vez más fuerte a medida que intentaba escapar, no sabía cuantos minutos pasaron hasta llegar hasta una bodega abandonada, el lugar era aterrador, estaba segura de estar en el puerto.

Antes de descender ataron sus manos, amordazaron y con brusquedad los bajaron.

Esta mujer es realmente hermosa, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato eh? – dijo uno de los hombres al acercarse a Rin.

La desesperación de Kohaku aumento y en un intento desesperado por liberarse otro hombre lo golpeo, Rin sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensó ante la cercanía y presa del pánico solamente pudo llorar.

\- Ya dije que la mujer no puede ser tocada, el jefe la quiere sin rasguño alguno –

\- ¿para que la querrá a esta chiquilla?

\- No tengo idea, pero si te acercas un centímetro más te juro que lo lamentaras, no me arriesgare por ti – estaba perdiendo la paciencia – son las mismas ordenes que dio con aquel crio llorón. continúo fastidiado.

El silencio reino en el lugar y a los pocos segundos se vio interrumpido por el llanto de un niño.

Había estado tan preocupada por escapar y ayudar a su prometido que Rin no había notado la presencia del infante hasta ese momento.

\- Y con este ¿Qué hacemos? – opino otro, acercándose a Kohaku.

\- Deshazte de él – contesto.

En ese instante Rin sintió como su corazón dejo de latir, era como ver una película en cámara lenta, el hombre saco su arma y poso su dedo índice en la cola del disparado, la sangre que corría por las venas de la mujer comenzó a picarle en todo el cuerpo mientras que al mismo tiempo notaba como la bala impactaba sin tregua alguna en el pecho del amor de su vida.

\- ¡Nooooo! – grito desesperada aumentando su forcejeo, pero era inútil los hombres intentaban llevarla hacia otro sitio junto al infante.

Sus oídos dolían por el sonido de la munición al salir del cañón, pero dolía aún más su corazón al ver a Kohaku abatido en el suelo, sentía como el mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse con cada centímetro de suelo que era cubierto con la sangre de su amor.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y los inútiles gritos de desesperación se agolpaban uno a uno en su garganta, el llanto del niño era un más fuerte y vio como los agudos gritos distrajeron a los delincuentes.

Era ese el momento justo para actuar, sin pensarlo un solo minuto dio un fuerte pisotón al malhechor que la sostenía y clavo en el bíceps derecho sus dientes con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

Cuando se vio liberada corrió rápidamente hacia él bebe y lo acuno entre sus brazos, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, sus manos temblaban y sus piernas amenazaban con no responder a cada impulso que su cerebro les enviaban para poner en marcha el plan de escapatoria.

El clima de la anoche había cambiado de un momento a otro, lo que antes era una cálida brisa ahora era una brisa sombría, cada rincón donde la luz de la majestuosa luna no alcanzaba era aterrador, el sonido del viento parecía ser un grito ahogado del destino que desesperadamente clamaba por ella.

La mujer no sentía en su piel ningún tipo de emociones más que la desesperación, necesitaba escapar pero no podía hacerlo sin ellos.

El delincuente había perdido la paciencia y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, mientras la observaba correr con el infante en brazos con dirección al hombre tendido en el suelo levanto su arma y apunto hacia ella.

Enarco una sonrisa arrogante, su diana2 humana se movía pero eso no le impediría dar en el centro, coloco su dedo en la cola del disparador dispuesto a dar su toque final.

Y mientras Rin corría a toda la velocidad que le era posible, un sonido ensordecedor la paralizo, un frio inexplicable recorrió dolorosamente su columna invadiendo con miedo todo su cuerpo, la obligo a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y se obligó a morder sus labios para no dejar escapar un grito de terror.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y recorrieron todo su rostro cuando al cabo de unos minutos sintió como alguien la acunaba entre sus brazos evitando que callera.

El niño seso su llanto y antes que pudiera darse cuenta cada musculo de su menudo cuerpo se tensó ante el tacto con unas manos que no podía reconocer, abrió los ojos con desesperación y pudo ver que el dueño de aquellos brazos protectores no era más que su **PADRE**.

Fue entonces cuando se permitió llorar de alivio, dejo escapar la frustración que se había apoderado de ella y el miedo la abandono.

Con su mirada recorrió el lugar, muchos oficiales de policía estaban en la escena del crimen deteniendo a los maleantes y a lo lejos pudo ver un tumulto de paramédicos que auxiliaban a su prometido herido. Intento deshacerse del agarre que mantenía su padre sobre ella pero le fue inútil.

Al notar que no la dejaría ir su mirada se llenó de frustración y enojo, no entendía que sucedía.

\- Cariño… intento hablar, las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta agolpándose una tras otra, la mirada llena de reproches de su hija le partía el alma y desgarraba su corazón – él… él… - pero no podía, había dado miles de noticias como esas, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo.

\- No… no papá… sé que está bien… él está bien… está bien ¿Verdad? – podía imaginarse lo que estaba por decirle, pero se negaba a creerlo.

\- Lo siento tanto pequeña – fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras afianzaba su agarre.

Rin sintió como todo a su alrededor perdía color, el peso de aquellas palabras cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua helada y partía en miles de pedazos su corazón, el frio de la noche calo sus huesos mientras el mundo a sus pies se derrumbaba con cada latido que su corazón intentaba dar, su sangre parecía no recorrer su cuerpo y sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza haciendo que cayera de rodilla ante la imagen de la camilla subiendo a la ambulancia.

Se había quedado sin habla dejando que las lágrimas de dolor llenaran su rostro y dejaran marcas a su paso, después de todo nada importaba ya, había perdido todo, todo lo que soñó… sus sueños y anhelos se fueron junto a esa ambulancia y con su sirena ahuyentaba cualquier deje de esperanza… acuno con fuerza al niño aun en sus brazos mientras que su padre intentaba calmar sus gritos sordos de dolor.

El tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta pero el recuerdo de aquella noche aun la atormentaba, no podía olvidar cada detalle, cada palabra, cada mirada, aun podía sentir la respiración de aquel hombre de mala vida en su cuello, estaba convencida que jamás podría olvidarlo, pero lo que más dolía era la perdida de Kohaku, sin dudas la vida se reía de ella, tenía que comprender que las nubes grises también formaban parte del paisaje, a querer las espinas de las rosas, pero le costaba tanto, lo había aprendido sin dudas de la peor forma...

Se sentía vacía, hasta culpable por seguir con su vida sin él, había ingresado a la universidad para estudiar derecho, pero no era la misma… claro que no.

No era la misma mujer risueña, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo tan característico en ella, su blanca piel se había convertido en un color pálido a falta de sol, las ojeras marcadas por la falta de sueño, su cabello no tenía brillo alguno y su cuerpo había perdido peso de manera alarmante, todos esos detalles reflejaban su agudo dolor.

La recuperación sin dudas estaba llevando su tiempo, poco a poco con mucha paciencia sus amigas lograron sacarla de su hogar, logrando que al menos hiciera por ella misma cosas mínimas, simples, cotidianas y necesarias.

Habían logrado que comiera más de una comida al día, salía a caminar en busca de sol pero aun no era suficiente y como si todo eso era poco la vida se reía de ella una vez más.

Un año después de tan trágica perdida, su padre dejaba el mundo de los vivos para reunirse con su madre y Kohaku, pero se había asegurado de no dejarla completamente sola. El niño que había mantenido aferrado en sus brazos al poco tiempo se convirtió en su hermano, lo habían bautizado con el nombre **HARU**.

Pero no era lo único que su padre había hecho por ella.

 _"Su hijo está vivo…"_

1.- Tema de Miley Cyrus ray Cyrus para Hanna Montana, **Batterfly Fly Away**.

2.- Diana: es el nombre técnico que recibe el "blanco" en un polígono de tiro.

 **Buenas noches**!

Antes que nada queria pedirles disculpas si encuentran algunas fallas ortográficas.

Espero que este cap. sea de su agrado, se que aun quedan muchas dudas pero resolver pero la historia va de a poco, no olviden que es la nueva versión de otra que ya se encuentra en la plataforma de **Wattpad** y su autora es quien elije el ritmo al que debemos marchar!

De igual modo considero que vamos bien.

Todos los comentarios, sugerencias y correcciones son bienvenidas siempre que se hagan con respeto!

Xoxo

 **#Stella**


End file.
